Daybreak, Part Ⅰ
Daybreak, Part Ⅰ is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica, and aired during the show's fourth season. The survivor count shown in the title sequence for Part 1 is 39,516. Plot The episode begins with flashback sequences which play out over the episode, showing the characters as they were some two years before the Cylon attack on the colonies. Commander William Adama (Edward James Olmos) is reluctant to undergo a lie detector test in preparation for a civilian desk job. Elsewhere, Dr. Gaius Baltar (James Callis) is getting tired of his father, Julian, who is abusive to his nurse. However, Caprica Six (Tricia Helfer) soon informs Baltar that she took his father into a care home, where he will be happier. Laura Roslin (Mary McDonnell) is living happily with her two sisters, one of whom is pregnant. But later, Roslin receives distressing news that both her sisters and father were killed in a car accident. Three months after, she is set up for a blind date and is encouraged to join Mayor Adar's presidential campaign. Lee Adama (Jamie Bamber) meets Kara Thrace (Katee Sackhoff) for the first time while she is seeing his brother, Zak (Tobias Mehler). When Lee arrives home drunk, he notices a pigeon in his house, and he chases it away. Lastly, the flashbacks focus on Anders (Michael Trucco), who is interviewed during his sporting career, where he admits to playing for the joy of the pursuit of perfection rather than the winning. Back in the present, Galactica is being stripped for parts to be used on other ships, while the military will be transferred to control the Rebel Basestar. The pictures of the fallen in the memorial hallway are also taken down. Baltar wants his people to have a seat on the quorum, but Lee refuses. Admiral Adama later decides to give amnesty to those who took part in the attempted coup d'état, as well as to Tyrol (Aaron Douglas), who is in the brig for helping Boomer (Grace Park) escape. This allows Tyrol to take part in the mission to retrieve Hera (Iliana Gomez-Martinez), who is being studied by the Cylons to determine how Cylons can reproduce. However, Adama doesn't allow Cottle (Donnelly Rhodes) to join in, as he says that the fleet cannot afford to lose a doctor. Several others join in the operation, including the original Cylon models, and a weakened Roslin. A Raptor is dispatched to the possible location of the "Colony", only to find it located very close to a black hole, but despite the circumstance, Adama orders an attack to begin. Production Daybreak's general overview of the episode, with an attack on the Colony to rescue Hera and discover Earth, was planned out at a Las Vegas writer's retreat in 2007. Due to the 2007-8 Writer's Guild of America strike, a number of ideas were dropped or made their way into the midseason. Ron Moore planned out early on for there to be a wide selection of flashbacks to before the Fall of the Twelve Colonies, which would show just how far the characters had progressed. His original idea was for purposefully out-of-order flashbacks to each characters, but this was rejected in favour of finishing each character's story before advancing to the next. Ultimately it was agreed the episode would begin with a series of flashbacks so the audience would better understand the narrative. Moore drew some inspiration in the flashbacks from the Season 1 Story Bible; his first idea for Roslin was her sitting in a fountain, which was expanded to be about the drunk-driving incident that killed her father and sisters. Baltar's flashbacks were to invert his depiction in the Miniseries, portraying him as insecure and frustrated with his family rather than a playboy with everything going for him. Baltar allowing Caprica Six entry into the mainframe was also finally explained. Sources Category:Season 4 episodes